Content providers generally operate to provide content for display on web pages of Internet websites. The content may take a variety of forms, and may be updated on a regular basis to attract and retain user visits to the site.
While operative, there remains a continual need for improvements whereby user enjoyment of a particular web page, and in at least some cases, opportunity for revenue for the proprietor of a website, may be enhanced.